


Midnights and Mornings Like These

by thebifrostgiant



Series: Perchance to Dream [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, they’re in LOVE love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/pseuds/thebifrostgiant
Summary: Loki talks in his sleep. Tony doesn’t mind





	Midnights and Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This is what we refer to as ‘disgustingly domesic’

Tony stirred, sleepily palming at his face as he lifted his head. 

_Loki..._

He could hear his voice, and he stilled, instantly more awake thinking about his lover having a nightmare. But... as he rolled over, still caught in the tangle of Loki’s arms, he saw that Loki seemed relaxed, without the fear and anguish pulling at his face, the sweat at his temples. There was no stuttery breathing, no heartbreaking little cries of pain and desperation. 

In fact, he looked... adorably sleep rumpled, with his hair falling all into his face, his cheek smushed against the pillow. His lip was sticking out just the slightest bit, almost a pout. Tony wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him, but Loki was... muttering. 

Tony blinked, confused. As far as he knew, Loki wasn’t one to talk in his sleep, not outside of nightmares, but Tony didn’t really want to think about those too much. At least this time, the worst his lover seemed to be enduring in his dreams was some trivial annoyance, and he’d take petulance over terror. 

It took a moment for him to work out what Loki was saying, or at least part of it, the rest of the words dissolving into senseless sounds and syllables. 

“Anthony...”

He nuzzled his cheek against the pillow, and a furrow formed in his brow. 

And Tony... Tony’s heart didn’t just _melt,_ it trickled all the way down to his toes, warming him through. Even in his sleep, Loki was searching for him. He just didn’t know he didn’t have to look so hard. 

“I’m right here, sweetheart,” he said quietly, biting his lip to hold back a smile and failing utterly, swept away by how precious Loki was to him just then. 

“Anthony,” Loki called out again, and this time he sounded almost distressed, his face scrunching into a frown that looked so _sad_. 

And Tony felt bad, because it wasn’t truly funny, but he felt the urge to laugh all the same, because Loki was upset for no reason, whether he knew it or not. Tony was with him, and he wasn’t going away. 

“What’s wrong, Lo? What’s the matter?” He scooted closer to his love, lifting a hand to his shoulder gently, too soft to wake, but hopefully enough for dream-Loki to get the memo. 

He seemed to. Instantly, Loki’s face brightened, and he shifted closer to Tony, who opened his arms to give him room, and snuggled right up to him, tucking his head up under Tony’s chin and pressing his nose against his skin, soaking up the warmth and nearness. 

And Tony _basked_ in it, the sweet smell of Loki’s hair, his breath fanning over his collarbone, the hands clutching even tighter at him, the solid feeling of his lover in his arms. This was bliss, always, and Tony loved that he was awake to experience it, the soft little moment filling him with nothing short of contentment and a sort of joy that was at once desperately fierce and achingly tender. 

“Love you,” Loki breathed, his lips brushing against Tony’s neck, almost tickling, like the sweetest kind of blessing, his sleep-hushed voice sounding a bit awed. 

And oh, Tony loved him so much, so quietly thrilled, delighted, at this reminder that Loki adored him every bit as much, even at his least inhibited and most artless. Tony held him even tighter, one hand splayed across the smooth, warm skin of his back, the other stroking through his hair, gently hooking under loose strands and pulling them out of his face, securing them behind his ear. He pressed his lips to Loki’s head and closed his eyes, the urge to sleep finding him once more, easy to sink into like this, all cuddled up and cozy, wrapped up in love and Loki’s arms. 

It seemed Loki had one last surprise for him that night, however. It took a moment to notice, thick with sleep and deliciously comfortable as he was, but he gradually became aware of something on his neck, something damp, running down the side and onto the sheets. It took another moment for him to realize what exactly he was feeling, and when he did, he just laughed softly, and kissed Loki’s head again. 

***

Anthony was very pleased that morning, and greeted Loki with a slow, lingering kiss right as he woke. It was a very lovely way to start the day, in his opinion, especially when Anthony smiled at him like he was charmed all over again, deep brown eyes as bright and as fine as the morning. 

Loki hadn’t thought anything of it at first, besides thoroughly enjoying the extra dose of affection, seeing his lover in such a good mood. But as the day progressed, Anthony continued to send him little looks, give him a few more gentle touches than normal, all with the hint of a grin at the corners of his mouth, like he was amused. Loki had no idea what had him so satisfied, but he wasn’t one to complain, not when Anthony’s happiness and focus seemed to revolve around _him, _like he was the sun and Anthony was bathing in his warmth. But he did wonder about it, since he couldn’t recall doing something particularly special for the man that would make him gaze at Loki knowingly, brimful of fondness. 

After the better part of the morning spent in content silence on the matter, like he was hoarding a secret all to himself and tremendously glad for it, Anthony decided to broach the subject of what had caused his sudden increase in affectionate gestures and the light in his eyes. 

“You know,” he said, as he settled down on the couch beside Loki and handed him a mug of his favorite tea. There was something in his voice, almost smug, just a touch too much significance that made Loki feel that his next words would be more weighty than some lighthearted train of thought his lover was entertaining. “You talk in your sleep.”

And that... had a sliver of uneasiness creeping up in Loki’s chest. As much as he truly had made peace being vulnerable around Anthony, being _known_ by him, hearing that had him feeling decidedly exposed. He could have said any number of things, whether he meant them or not, and... it would never be the same as saying them aloud, by his own volition. 

“I... What did I say?”

He took a sip of his tea, hoping it could wash down the nervousness. This was Anthony. Even if he had said something wholly stupid, he would still love him. It was bracing, and he readied himself for any answer he might receive. 

Anthony smiled, that sweet, private smile that he never gave to anyone but Loki, the one that made Loki feel so appreciated, so _desired,_ it had him warm all over and hopelessly smitten each time he saw it. He reminded himself to breath, unable to look away from his beloved as he spoke, watching the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

“You said you loved me.” Oh. Well. That certainly was nothing scandalizing, nothing Loki hadn’t said and meant wholeheartedly while awake. It would indeed explain Anthony’s sudden cheerfulness, but there was a mischievous twinkle — Loki recognized _that_ full well — in his eyes that told Loki he wasn’t quite finished yet. “Then you buried your face in my neck, and proceeded to drool on it.”

“I do not drool,” Loki said automatically, because it was true, he _didn’t,_ and he had no idea what to make of Anthony’s strange claim that he had done so. 

“Mm,” said Anthony, taking a sip of his own coffee and shrugging, since, really, Loki didn’t drool. “Well you did last night. It was wonderful.” 

“What?” Loki frowned at him, baffled. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not, if he was being made the joke or if he had somehow misheard that, because there’s no way that was meant seriously. 

“Oh, yeah.” Anthony’s eyes were laughing, but not meanly. He was not making fun, a gentle tease and nothing more, a wellspring of mirth and affection. “You think I’d let just anybody drool on me?”

He set his mug aside and leaned toward Loki, reaching up to pull Loki’s face down, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. He didn’t let go right away, and Loki closed his eyes, tension seeping away under his lover’s touch, replaced in a heartbeat by tenderness and pleasure. Oh, how he loved this man, who could tease him about drooling and make him feel treasured. It was beyond words, even for Loki’s tongue, the depth of devotion he felt, how he delighted in just his nearness. 

Anthony’s lips moved to his ear, like he was sharing a secret. “I love you too, by the way,” he whispered, and Loki smiled at the reminder that Anthony adored him every bit as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
